Uyghur Sultanateball
Uyghur Sultanateball will be an Uyghur lands that is ruled with Islamic Law. He fought against Communists and Nationalist that collapsed SEC toghether with Tibetans. He was a hardcore Sunni Islamist state that executed anyone who tried to apostate and life sentence until confess if any Uyghur sympathized with Communism. Pre-Ottoman At the beginning what now is the sultanate was Nanjiangball, who was an autonomous republic inside heavenlist Ling Chinaball. Uyghurs liked this system because it was a popular rule of a charismatic nationalist leader, there were no feudal elites, warlords or monarchs. The Uyghurs had their laws different from the rest of China, they were a territory of the heavenly federation officially. Basically an independent country inside another, just like Chechnya was inside Russia during Kadyrov rule. When Ling collapsed due to internal wars, Ottoman grabbed the Uyghur with support from old warlords that were repressed by Ling and Uyghur regional authorities, then the clay was annexed for Ottoman Uyghurball. This however changed the structure of the region from socialism to a neo feudal style and caused many anger on the peasants. Later it was given to the monarchist China Empireball, after a negotitation that Chinese would support Ottomans in the war. The empire wanted to create a Greater China like Qing, but since they were not heavenlists they wouldn’t have popular support of the other non Chinese people, so what they did was nominate an Uyghur to sultan to rule the region for them, the Ottomans liked this because they helped in the nomination of the sultan. The Chinese monarchy created a structure there that didn’t please most Uyghurs, mainly because they created a little elite around the Uyghur monarchy in the province. That period had many revolts inside China, that’s because socialists and nationalists were all repressed. Many Uyghurs were still nationalists and republicans during that time, these ideologies didn’t die, and they knew that this system would only be possible in either a heavenlist system in Beijing instead of a monarchist one, or independence. It wasn’t good for most part of Uyghur population that lived in poor conditions under the rule of corrupt sultans, but they had no choice, since both Chinese and Ottomans supported the sultan rule, it was bad times. Then the monarchy fled to Turkey after the Japanese invaded Uyghur lands. During Japanese occupation the system didn’t changed and the only difference was that the bosses were now Japanese instead of Chinese. After New China Empireball killed Japanese, the Uyghur sultans continued ruling the region and things changed almost nothing. Many revolts in China happened that time but no one succeed, that’s because again, both Ottomans and a Chinese were supporting the Uyghur sultans. But when another war happened and the old monarchy was replaced by Second Empire Of Chinaball, things changed finally. SEC tried to unite China with capitalism, monarchism and socialism in the same government but this didn’t worked and ended up in a giant mess. The majority of Uyghur population either wanted independence or a heavenlist system like the one Ling were they had independence and economical support from Beijing, but since the region was governed by Uyghur sultans before they had no freedom to claim for it. But all Uyghurs began to hate the Second Empire Of Chinaball, that’s because they removed the Uyghur sultans and replaced them with Chinese rulers, then they all began to demand independence. Ottomans really disliked it, because the Uyghur sultans were their puppets and the basis of their friendly relations with China, then they began to feed their islamist rebels inside the East Turkestan and the region became full of terrorists. As a result, Civil War in China has been sparked. The Ottomans had the Uyghur lands while supporting the old emperor family to take power in China again to give it. The former Uyghur sultans now had their sultanate affiliated with Ottomans, and the sultans didn’t care with who they would stay as long as they continued in power. However in the civil war the things changed hell a lot because heavenlists took power in China again after mass peasant movements and anti capitalist sentiment, and that means nationalist Uyghurs will have power again. The sultan hated this idea and tried to defend his rule by killing everyone that spoke against him, but of course it wasn’t enough and after Mongols entered in his lands folllwed by Kung Chinaball army, they were defeated and a new Uyghur republic was created inside Kung federation. Ideology: *Hard Ottomanism *Sunni Islamism *Pan Islamism *Jihadism *Monarchism *Islamic Nationalism *Pro STORM *Anti Chinese *Anti Communism Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Chinaball Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-STORM